With the development and popularization of satellite positioning technology, communication technology and computer network technology, the public demand for location service is getting higher and higher. Differential positioning as a convenient way to significantly improve the positioning accuracy, has been widely accepted by the public. The differential positioning method relies on the data broadcasted by the CORS station. However, the current CORS station is basically independent of each project, and each area is independent. There is a problem that the CORS station is repeated constructed and the resource utilization rate is not high. The nationwide network project can greatly solve this problem, the purpose of the project is to converge the national CORS station data to the data center, and then broadcast out after processing according to the needs of users. At this time, a powerful system is needed to handle the convergence and push of the CORS station data and to reduce the delay of the broadcast data as much as possible.
The existing technical programs are basically maintained in a small scale, such as to build a station within the scope of a province or a city, and then the users within the scope use, and the users tend to be professional users, the user base is small. And for specific equipment, such as the purchasing a company's virtual reference network, other equipments are not compatible.
In the traditional source station broadcast system, because the receiver's service capacity is relatively weak, whether it is the original data or RTCM (Radio Technical Commission for Maritime Services) data to be broadcasted, the bandwidth is relatively small, while the number of concurrent connections supported is also very limited, which greatly reduced the service scope of the receiver.
To sum up, the shortcomings of the prior art mainly include the following:
1. High dependence on manufacturers. Purchase equipments from one manufacture, VRS and broadcast is likely to use the equipment of the manufacturer, can't be widely compared to multi manufactures' devices.
2. Small scale of networking. Now the networking technology is basically in a small scale, such as within the scope of a province or a city, but in different provinces and cities the information is not universal, a nationwide network construction can't be achieved, which causes inconvenience of information broadcast.
3. Low availability. If one or a few base stations fail, a large area nearby may not be able to improve services, and other base stations can't be introduced immediately to provide services.
4. Low scalability. Without a unified configuration center, after a small scale of networking, if you want to add more stations, the process is complex, the operability is poor.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a new large scale CORS station broadcast system that can extend the service nodes vertically and horizontally, providing the possibility of the large scale broadcast of the receiver data on the network, making the service capability hundreds of times enhanced.